This Program Project seeks to gain fundamental information on the relationship of lipids to health and disease through study of the chemical, physical properties and the biological functions of lipids. The research will contribute new and more sensitive methods of analysis and new biological models both applicable to health problems, contributing to the understanding of initiation, treatment and prevention of human disease. Major emphasis is placed on research on lipids in relation to heart and circulatory diseases, degeneration of brain and nerves, secretory and lung diseases and nutritional diseases. Models used in our studies include animals, fish, plants, cells in culture, subcellular organelles and purified enzymes, all having features of advantage in relating structure to function. Modern analytical techniques such as NMR-, infrared-, ultraviolet-, fluorescence-, atomic absorption- and mass-spectrometry, radioactive and stable isotopes as tracers of metabolism, subcellular fractionation, electron microscopy and computerized acquisition and handling of data will be essential to these investigations, and support for some of these services as Cores is being requested. The program involves independent efforts, joint efforts between PPG projects, joint efforts with other Institute projects and extramural cooperations in an effort to use most efficiently unique facilities and talents and to exploit timely opportunities.